Guilty Pleasures
by Miledman2
Summary: In a fancy apartment, The Femritters live a carefree and hedonistic lifestyle, that is until the new landlord takes over Sajin Komamura, They have to think of a way to stay in their apartment or be kicked out by him, and there is only one way to do that, Blackmail and Sex! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Warning: Contains smut, adult content, etc..


**~ Hello y'all! Welcome back, I am starting a new small series with the Femritters (Bambietta Basterbine, Candice Catnip, Liltotto Lamperd, Giselle Gewelle & Meninas McAllon) and human form Sajin Komamura.**

**~ The story is another AU where they live in a luxurious penthouse sweet in a city off the coast of a tropical paradise, they have been causing problems for the previous Land owner, so the new one Sajin is rather enforcing the rules of the apartments, this caused a problems for the femritters, making them pay for the penthouse, so they seek to take matters into their own hands.**

**~ Also I will be having Giselle female based on my interpretations from the manga because why not? and it's fanfic.**

**~ Despite being AU it is still based on real world environment and locations like in the manga itself.**

**~ This is an inspiration from an artwork from Bleach Jet image, here is a link.**

img . fireden a / image / 1544 / 35 / 1544357876873 . jpg

**~Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. all rights go to Tite Kubo**

**~ Warning, contains smut, blackmail, manipulation, sadism, adult/profane language and content, not suited for minors and viewer discretion is advised****.**

**~ Do not expect this to be pleasant!**

* * *

Today was a normal day, like many other days down in the subtropical paradise city of Miami, Florida, a place that is famous for it's beaches, architecture, apartment complexes, scenery and shopping centers. It is a nice place for parties as well as retirement, many would come down for a chance to experience the life style.

And some of the best apartments to rent with high enough money is in the complex area in the small island strips just off the shore of the city are owned by the Iris Company. They posses almost all the necessities for living standards and more, it is mostly rented by people that are rich or of the upper class, they have large condos, villas, multi-bedroom apartments, they have their own cafeterias with buffets, work out areas, ballrooms, rentable conference rooms, saunas, indoor and outdoor pools.

And in one of the condos, there lives a particular bunch of gals, that at first glance may appear to be your average 'daddies' little angels' and 'bring your girlfriend to meet your parents' kind of girls, but in reality, they they have cases of being snobby, bitchy and sadistic. and one of them started to wake up after a late morning nap, her long dark brown hair was a bit messy, she yawned as she was getting up to head to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

When she got there she was seeing one of her roommates, a petite, short yellow hair girl with a chestnut style haircut, eating a big boll of chips, The girl then said "Liltotto, you bitch, are you still eating all those chips that we have been saving for our parties?"

Liltotto replies after having her snack (Or meal if you call it) time interrupted (Hey, a girl has to eat too you know, otherwise she would be nothing but skin and bones." Bambietta is utterly dumbfounded by that comment as she replied "Skin and bones?! With what you eat, and how you steal food from the cafeteria everytime time, how can you not be as big as a house by now?! you know what never mind"

Liltotto then turned to her agitated roommate and said "Hey, don't get snippy with me Bambi since you tend to sleep in most of the time." With them, Bambi is short for Bambietta, she then replied "Well I am not the one who gets up early every morning to do her hair!"

Liltotto realized who she was talking about, while still eating, she replied "Only because Candice goes down to the pool each day to hook up with some rich guy's son or athlete who stays there." Bambietta then said "Unsurprisingly, she just loves to get some hunk into bed with every opportunity."

Then another girl came in, she is tall and well-endowed girl of slender build. She is light-skinned with long wavy pink hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and green eyes. She then said "Aren't we all? we all take advantage of guys for different reasons."

Bambietta then replied as she then wore her glasses "Meninas, well unlike you, I do it to just vent out my frustrations." Meninas then said "Well mine is more direct, simple, and I don't even need to lose a single piece of clothing, I simply humiliate people I find gross and disgusting, put them in their place as guys that will never get with girls like us."

Bambietta replied "Damn girl, you have one sick set of standards do you?" Meninas, then replied "Well, at least your tastes are more or less consistent with Giselle, who has very weird fetishes and is bi, which makes it all the more creepy."

Bambietta then said "That is why I do not wish to associate myself with her often." speaking of which, another petite female figure with long dark hair with two antenna like bangs creeped up behind Bambietta and wrapped her arms around her neck as she shouts "Bambi-Chan!"

Bambietta then says "Get off me you little slut!" Giselle then says "AH, don't be like that, can't I just get some passion from someone I like!" Bambietta then replied "You don't like anything, you just sweet talk people to be part of your twisted sex experiments!"

Giselle then sad "Ah, but wouldn't it be fun, try new things, get you into my bed, be curious as I bend you over as I use my-" She was then cut off by Bambietta as she shouted "Shut Up Bitch!"

They then heard the door to their apartment open and then walked in was a tall and well-endowed young girl, with long, wavy, light-green hair. She has blue eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, lightning bolt shaped eyebrows while wearing glasses. She stretches as she announces to everyone "Hey ya'll bitches, how have you been!" Liltotto responded "Hey there Ms. Sleeps around a lot (Candice), bumping pelvis' with another guy last night?"

Bambietta also note "Candice, one of these days, that habit of yours is going to get you and by extension all of us in trouble." Candice then replied irritated "For your information, what I do with my sex life is none of your business, also, with how we totally demoralized the current landlord, we have nothing to fear, as we do not have to worry about pay, we practically run this complex paradise!"

Meninas then said "That being said, what is that in your hand?" Candice beings her hand up to show what it is, she then said "It looks like an official apartment envelop." Bambietta snatches it out of her hand and opens it while she says sassy-like "What did I tell ya, karma gonna get ya." Candice replies "Fuck Off!"

As she opens up the envelop, there was a letter inside, she then reads it out loud for the others to listen:

"_Dear Occupants,_

_We regret to inform you that the current landlord, due to reasons that are disclosed will be stepping down from his current position and will soon be replaced by a more competent landlord, who is actually a long time and founding member of the Iris Company, his name is Sajin Komamura._

_He will be of great importance for the apartment complex in the following days to come as he has already implemented several policies and enforces regulations for living standards and payment periods._

_I hope that you and everyone else living in our apartments would work well with him and get along well, this will make life here all the more comfortable."_

_Thank you._"

Giselle then states after listening to the letter "Well, that doesn't sound good for us." Meninas then said "Relax, many of these managers are all alike, they will just cave in at the first sign of resistance." Liltotto replied as she walked over to the window to outside "I don't think so, looks like there are already a few people that are being escorted out of the complex."

Candice then said "Hey, I know some of them, those guys are who I spend a few nights with, not fair, they were actually kinda cute!" Bambietta then said "I told you, karma is a bitch!" Giselle then said "What are we going to do! We have only been able to live here because the previous manager was a wimp who wouldn't challenge us, now that would be different! And we do not have enough to pay rent!"

Bambietta took a moment to think to herself until a thought ran through her head, she then announced to her roommates "We don't have to worry about a thing, even if some men can't be bullied into submission, they have other weaknesses too, we will just have to use more illusive and 'seductive' approaches." She then smiled in a mischievous kind of way. The girls were confused as to what she meant where she would explain the plan.

(Apartment Complex, Main Lobby)

Lots of reformations were underway, as the new managed Sajin was overseeing things personally, he stood as a tall, buff middle aged man, with long blonde hair, combed back into a low ride pony tail.

His assistance Tetsuzaemon Iba came up to him and said "Pardon me sir, but the exodus of most of the trouble causing residents and their accomplices are about completed." Sajin then said "Good, we will make these apartments proactive and the remaining residents will live comfortable lives." Iba then said "I must ask sir, since I am new to working under you, what have you done before this job? And what made you want to take on a job role like this?"

Sajin chuckled a bit as he replied "Well, before I took on this job, I was actually a professor, I taught animal biology, as my family have had a long tradition of animal preservation." Iba replied with astonishment "Really, that must have been a fulfilling role to fill right?"

Sajin replied "Indeed it was, and as to why I changed jobs, Believe it or not, the members of the Iris company actually sought me out for my skills at maintaining order and discipline, I have had a thing for it and they wanted something like that from be to help out here."

Iba then replied "Well, that goes without saying that you are indeed worthy of the job position, you have the strong moral code and strong sense of duty after all." they both chuckled a bit more, until another of his associates approached Sajin, he then handed him a something "Sir, I received a letter from an apartment on the top floor."

Sajin then took the letter from his hands and opened it up to read it, Iba then asked "What does it say?" Sajin dictates some of the parts from the letter, though what the letter says in it's entirety:

"_Hello Mr. Komamura,_

_Me and my friends have heard of your recent employment here, I bet you know of our recent exploits, we were hoping to invite you to our room later this evening for a few drinks and snacks and talk about them, see if we can figure something out. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bambietta Basterbine._"

Iba then said "So, what will you do sir?" Sajin then replied "I will take them up on that offer and see if we can get them to come around, if not, they will be out of this apartment by tomorrow." Iba then said "Very Well sir, I will be sure to await your word by then." Sajin then said "For now, let us wrap things up here." They then continued their work, little to Sajin's knowledge as to what was in store for him.

(Later that Evening, Femritter's apartment)

Sajin then approached the door to their apartment, as he wore his formal business suit and tie, he knocked on the door and awaited them to open it, and as soon as it opens, he found Bambietta, but something was off, She was wearing a crimson red floral, mid-though length dress, something that you find girls at a kegger party, and her dress has straps on and she was clearly not wearing a bra, making her rather noticeable cleavage more noticeable, while wearing her glasses.

Bamietta then said with a sort of girly tone "Oh, you must be Mr. Komamura, please come in!" Sajin tried to keep his composure and tried not to make a big deal out of it, he then walked in to the kitchen area, to find another girl there, Candice, who was wearing more of skimpy clothing, with a light green string strap top with matching colored short-shorts, which rides up her hips and pelvis, showing off lots of skin and legs, though she could be noticed by her glasses as well.

Sajin tried to compose himself even more, call him old fashion but he has some standards to uphold, to make things worse, though she was sitting down, she was crossing her legs rather than keeping them together. As Sajin and Bambietta sat down at the island, Bambietta asked "Can we get you something to drink? Beer? Soda? Wine?" Saijin replied while slightly choking "Water, please, thank you."

Bambietta then motioned over her roommate to bring a drink to him, as he turned, he got a glimpse of yet another vision of vulgar beauty, Meninas, who was wearing skin tight jeans and was wearing a low ride, pink and white horizontal striped, strapless shirt that revealed much of her cleavage to him. Sajin was utterly perplexed by how these girls can just show off that much skin now a days.

He just grabbed the drink and turned back to Bambietta and just took a sip to calm his nervousness, He then said "So, onto the matter at hand." Bambietta still smiling replied "Yes, indeed, we are hoping that we could be good neighbors from this point forward with all intents and purposes." Sajin replied "I hope for beneficial relationship as well, so long as you follow the apartment policies and maintain a sense of discretion and pay your rents on time."

Bambietta replying while making all sorts of inappropriate sensual body gestures "Ah, we were just having a bit of fun, no one is getting harmed right?" Sajin coughed a bit from how magnificent her younger body is, he then said "It is not about those who would be harmed, it is about keeping the apartments from falling into complete disarray!"

While he could feel his guard being lowered and his senses being relaxed, he failed to see two more girls approached and made contact with him, he saw Liltotto latching onto one of his arms saying "Ah, come on, don't be like that!" and the other girl Giselle just wraps her arms around his neck saying "Think about it, you could be part of our parties too, it would be so 'Entertaining'!"

Sajin's calm was beginning to break as Liltotto was wearing a yellow top and a yellow mini skirt with yellow sandals as well, while Giselle was wearing only a loose oversized sweater, and he could tell that she was wearing nothing else as he could feel her small yet perky boobs pressed against his broad back.

Sajin then got out of their hold as he stood up and said "That's enough, I was hoping to reason with you girls but it seemed to be impossible, I was hoping to reform you to be perfect residents but that is not going to happen, so tomorrow, I be expecting you to be out of this apartment by-" Sajin however was starting to feel dizzy, and faint, not only that, his sense of self control and reasoning was fading, all he could say "W-what is happening to me?"

Bambietta replied sarcastically "Oh No, looks like what you drank was not water after all, it was gin, Meninas you dummy!" Meninas replied in an equally sarcastic manner "Oops, my bad!" Sajin was trying to get up but was more tipsy than ever, Candice then said as she hooked her arms under one of his "Sir, you can't possibly go out like that, here, rest here for a while." Sajin, having little choice followed the girls to the bedroom, Bambietta behind them smirked as she thought to herself "Just as planned, thanks to Giselle concoction of that special gin, now we have him."

(Lemon/Smut Scene)

The girls then laid him down on the bed, Meninas then said "You should rest here for tonight, no need to risk your life on the streets." Sajin then said while still bit woozy "I-I guess you are right, thank you for your concern." Liltotto then said "But we can't leave you like this, clothing can cause constrain, so we must remove them."

Sajin then said "No, I am alright, really!" but his efforts were fruitless as his mind would not agree with his body, the girls then started to remove his clothing, one button at a time. Liltotto and Giselle removing his shoes, Meninas removing his suit, as Candice unbuttoned his shirt and removed them as well, the girls were practically drooling and their hearts pounding by the sight of the sexy older man, his muscular body and arms with bit of arm and chest hair.

Bambietta then started undo his pants, as he was pulling them down slowly, she was utterly surprised by the massive snake like sausage that was present within his underwear. The other girls' eyes were glued onto the section as well, they could even see it pulsing and moving on it's own slightly, as Bambietta drew his underwear down, it just hit her in the face, the girl's faces became one of awe as his massive manhood was vainy and it's size was a mixture of that of a cucumber and an eggplant.

Giselle then said "Wow, makes you want to worship is huh?" Candice retorted "It's just bigger than we thought that's all." Meninas then said "Well it is going to go inside us sooner or later." Liltotto then asked "So everything it prepared, all the cameras and all that?" Bambietta then said "Yes of course." and with a gulp, she stated "Alright, here we go."

she then brought her hands to his member and could barely envelope her fingers around them, she can feel the heat and the pulsing in them, the raging blood flowing through it, this was making herself blush too. then as she started to stroke it, she brought her lips to the tip and then started to lick it, she wasn't a stranger to seeing penises before, just wasn't use to being the one taking the initiative.

The other girls themselves were starting to become flustered and fidgety, their nether regions were quivering, Candice then said "Well, she can't do it on her own right?" she then brought her hand to his member and started to lick and suckle along the shaft. Liltotto then said "Might as well right?" She then went over and positioned herself in between his legs and went under his manhood and saw two nicely formed man nuts sagging in his ball sac.

She then bounced them in her hands before bringing her mouth to suckle on one of them, for a moment, she thought to herself that his balls tasted much better than candy or sweets. Meninas then came around to, and even managed to Sajin a little bit off the bed, despite his size, she was surprisingly strong and said "Thought you might need some help." with that, she started to suck his other ball while her hands massage his legs.

Sajin was moaning and groaning, he tried to protest this but his was too far gone, all he noticed was his hands moving on their own, one rested on Bambietta's dark hair, and the other on Candice's light-green hair. He thought things could not get any more intense, it just did, a sudden spike hit him, and in the most strangest place, the last girl Giselle went right under him, to the part where it was exposed from off the bed, and was admiring the shape and muscly form of his buns of steel.

Giselle licked her lips and said "Give mama a taste here Sugar!" she spread his buttcheeks and then started to rim him, her eyes started to role back at the taste of his rear was overpowering her, her nethers were becoming wet and warm at the same time. All the girls were doing their part, with Sajin helpless before their onslaught, as Bambietta getting the head and tip all lubed with her saliva, while breathing heavily, she decided it was time to take it up a level and wrap her mouth around him, as she plunged herself down as much as she could, though it wasn't much.

She gagged a bit from how massive it was, she even started to tear up a bit from the intensity, meanwhile, Candice was still licking and slurping the shaft, she was getting a taste of Bambietta's spit too. While that was going on, both Meninas and Liltotto were both making process as his testicles were tightening into the sac, though this did not stop them from sucking and licking his balls despite still being big in their present condition. And finally Giselle was on cloud nine right now as Sajin's rear tightened around her tongue as his buttcheeks squeezed her face.

After a short while, something was building up inside Sajin, the girls were working harder and faster than before, this was something he had not felt in a long time but this was something more intense. His body was beginning to shake in anticipation of this. Though he could not get them off him, he had to let it happen, all he could do was say "I-I can't I-I'm Cumming!"

And after a moment, he let out the first of many streams of his semen, Bambietta was taken back by how much there were, she tried her best to swallow it all but it was now good, there was too much, and it was like a hose, spraying with such force and quantity that it spilled out of her mouth and it even started to leak down his shafted or started to spray everywhere.

Candice also managed to get quite the amount from him, while further below, Meninas and Liltotto got their faces splattered with his semen, this made them remove their mouths from his balls as they got mouths full of semen as well. The only one who was not getting any was Giselle and she was currently stuck in between his buttcheeks.

This lasted for more than a full minute, his body was spasming and tensed up, he was even sweating like crazy as his face contorted to one after a long work out and straining himself. After that, his climax finished and just relaxed his whole body, Bambietta was drowning in all the semen that went into her belly and the remaining that is in her mouth, this is the first time she actually felt bliss.

Candice was in a similar position managing to get her share of semen, much like with Meninas and Liltotto, Giselle then removed herself from Sajin's rear and moved her way back up to see the other girls getting their share. She then said "Aw, no fair, I wanted some!" She then looked over to Bambietta who was still getting herself together as she still has a mouthful of semen, Giselle licked her lips as she said "Come here Bambi-Chan, I need my favorite girlfriend and my fix as well, two birds, one stone!"

She then cupped her face, Bambietta was too much in a trance to notice as Giselle mashed her lips to hers and forced a french kiss as even managed to exchange the essence that was in her mouth to Giselle's. Giselle finally get to have the taste of Bambietta's mouth too, despite it being ravaged by a manhood the whole time.

The girls have just finished slurping up the remains or what's left of Sajin's essence, and they regained their composure after breathing heavily for a while now, they then looked to see Sajin was still at full mast. Candice then said "So, who would like to take that beast for a spin?" Bambietta licks her lips and says "I might as well, I do have a thing for older guys after all."

She along with the other girls then started to undress themselves, until finally, they all were as naked as Sajin, Bambietta and Candice have similar forms, medium breasts with slender hips and waist, Meninas having larger breasts than the others wis a more hour glass figure, where as Liltotto and Giselle are more petite, in both form, breasts and hips, but do not let that fool you for they are all roughly around the same age.

Bambietta then crawled over to Sajin, who was looking up to her as she smiled down at him, he became surprisingly compliant as she said "Come here big guy, time you took it easy with me." With that, she grabbed her arm and then had both of them flipped over, with Sajin's larger figure hovering over Bambietta's smaller form, she wrapped her arms and legs around his back and hips.

Bambietta smiled with a sultry expression and said "Let's do it!" Sajin with his head all tipsy had no self control as he leaned down and just latched his lips onto hers, she definitely have very nice lips to kiss. She could feel his warm and moist tongue raging around as it entered her mouth and she meets it with her own in an epic tongue battle.

While they were making out, Sajin's massive member was finding it's way to her womanhood, he was simply rubbing it at first, get her even more wet, until finally, his member pressed against her folds, and then plunged all the way into her.

Bambietta's eyes widened by the massive sausage that was filling her womanhood up and stretching it beyond the limits, she was moaning loudly while she was still kissing him. Bambietta tightened her hold on Sajin even more as he hooked his arms around her body as well, he was keeping himself in place as he was trying to get accustomed to size difference, until he could finally relax now.

They then separated their lips as they then rested their heads against the crooks of their necks as as the muscular older man started to slowly thrust his pelvis in and out of the sexy younger lady. Bambietta is relatively enjoying each thrust, more than she thought so, which speaks a lot about herself with how she would compare to other guys she did it with.

The other girls just gathered around the two as they watch them go at it like they were watching a softcore adult film, With Candice saying "Geez Bambietta, who would of thought that you like it soft and slow." Bambietta wanted to say something pissy but she was too busy getting plowed by this hunk of a man on top of her, and despite the girls just watching them, they were getting hot as well.

Giselle was doing her weird experimental kinks while they are still connected to one another, where she went right under them to watch where they are both connected, seeing Sajin thrust in and out of her. Giselle then licked her lips and just started licking where they are connected, getting all sorts of juices from them while this made both of them more sensitive than before and held each other tightly.

Liltotto then made remark to Bambietta "Man, the way you are doing it, it seems like you two are in love of something." Bambietta tried to retort back about how absurd that was but was still in heavenly bliss. Meninas reached around to grab his buttcheek as to keep his thrusts steady "Come one ladies, we need to make this much more realistic."

Candice then reached around to grab Sajin's other buttcheek as to keep him inside and thrusting steadily, and then Liltotto knelt down and then brought Sajin's face up, which had a both a contorted and yet unfocused expression as she then brought his lips in for a intense kiss as well. Sajin could not believe this was happening to him, or so he would think, he wasn't sure if this was happening or just a result of the intense drink, but either way he has no way of stopping it.

The thrusting he was doing only became more intense overtime as both him and Bambietta were reaching their climaxes, Sajin barely managed to say "I-I can't hold it, gonna-!" I couldn't complete it all though. Candice smiled as she said "Well, why don't we let the lovers have their blissful moment, Bambietta struggled to try and stop them as she tried to get loose, but she was trapped by both position and by the ecstasy.

After a few more strokes, Sajin came first, as he thrusted all the way into Bambietta, piercing her cervix and unloading his massive load deep into her womb, Bambietta gasped loudly as their bodies seized up as she climaxed as well. Her womanhood was clenching down on his massive member tightly as her love juices squirted all over the place, onto his pelvis and on the sheets.

And there was Giselle right there to lap up the juices and fluids that were being produced by both of them, she was shivering from the taste of them both inside of her, she could hardly restrain herself. This lasted for a full minute, Bambietta all red, sweaty and breathing heavily while her womb was being filled up to the brim.

After that minute, their bodies calmed down as they now started limp down with Sajin still on top of her, though she wanted to be mad about this, it just felt too good to even comprehend. The girls then helped out as the rolled Sajin off of Bambietta to see she was pressed hard and their sweat mixed together, her front was nearly red with being squished by him.

Meninas then said "Wow, you really liked him that much didn't you?" Bambietta finally managed to to say "Fuck you guys! I will make you pay for having him cum inside me!" she tried to move but she was too tired and his essence would make a mess from her womanhood. Giselle then moved up Bambietta's body and embraced her as she said "You are so cute like this, let me just hold you!" Bambietta was just disgusted with how she took glee in drinking both their fluids.

Candice then made her move as she then mounted Sajin who was still rock hard as she said "Well, since no one is doing it, might as well take advantage of it then, And I need to pay you back for getting your cum in my hair." As she now grabbed hold of his hard and now wet member, she guided it to her wet womanhood and rubbed it against her folds before having it plunged deep into her.

Candice's eyes opened widely and her teeth gritted as the massive sausage was pressing against her cervix and stretching her love tunnel to such an extent, her whole body was frozen at the moment. she even started to drool a bit as she was trying to get accustomed to his massive thing, she would lean forward a bit and rest her hands on his muscular pecks in order to get support.

Liltotto then said "What's wrong too much for you?" Candice tried to say "Fuck you!" but like Bambietta, she could not muster the power of speech as the coitus was robbing her of her senses. Eventually though she would finally overcome it, Sajin instinctively moved his arms up where his hands grasp her thighs and hips, Candice still breathing heavily is started to grind her hips around his pelvis and rub up and down on his member.

This made her moan even more with his his member was hitting all the right spots, she would then start bouncing up and down on his member, she would even start yelping as each thrust was making the tip of his member hit the entrance of her womb. Sajin was even bucking his hips up to meet her bounces like a bronco, his hands rubbed up and down her thighs and hips, he would even occasionally give her rear a good spanking.

Meninas was watching Candice start to bounce up and down more rapidly, with her hair bouncing and even her medium sized boobs bouncing as well, gasping and yelping like a wild animal. She even made a comment "Wow Candice, is this what you are always like when you are with a guy?" Candice was too far gone to even care what Meninas said as she was just in the throes of passion right now, nothing else mattered than the meat pole that was inside her.

This went on for quite a while now, until both Candice and Sajin were at the very edge of their next climax, Sajin's grip on Candice's hips tightened, where he continued to buck his hips back and forth into Candice's womanhood. They were too much into the pleasure to say that they were about to cum, and after a few more strokes, that is what happened as they both came at the same time.

Candice arched her back as she yelped loudly as her womanhood sprayed her juices all around his member and pelvis as Sajin blew yet another massive load into her womb, filling her to the brim. This lasted for a full minute, her heart pounding rapidly as she could feel his manhood pulsing through her womanhood, she was blushing like crazy as her hair was all messed up even more.

Finally, the two ceased their climaxes, as Candice fell forward onto Sajin's muscular chest, resting there for a bit, getting a few heavy breaths in before she would eventually move off him sideways. As she rested on his side, Sajin was grabbed by the wrist as he was forced up onto his knees, there he looked down to see a rather pleasant sight, tow nice, round and jiggly white peaches that belonged to Meninas' rear as she presented it to him.

She looked back to him and demanded "Well, do not just stand there gawking, hurry and ram your thing inside me!" Sajin did not know what came over him, it is as if some sort of animalistic instinct took hold of him. Sajin then moved forward, he then reached for the sides of her hips and dragged her towards him, there, his massive, still hard manhood pressed against her firm rear end, he spent most of that time rubbing his thing between her buttcrack.

And then, not wanting to waste any more time, Sajin then pressed his member against her folds, and then pushed all the way into her, Meninas' usual calm was broken as his member reached her womb. She gritted her teeth as she was face down on the bed and her hands gripping the sheets, though she was pretty plump in all the right places, her bosom and even her rear.

Sajin's hands rubbed up and down on her rear's cheeks, getting a good feeling from them, Sajin then started to thrust his member in and out of her at a slow pace, making Meninas moan little by little. Her bent over body was starting to be pounded in from the doggy style position she was in, and much like the others, her ability of speech would soon vanish as it was replaced by animalistic grunting and pantings.

Giselle looked over while still hugging Bambietta and smiled as she said "Wow, you really are a bitch in heat despite your more calm and proper attitude before, makes me more wet seeing you like this!" Meninas was not able to reply back, she just laid there and took his thrusting, which he was starting to move his hips faster and faster, adding more power to his impacts.

While she was being pounded into the bed, Sajin's grip on her rear only got stronger, he could not get over her rear, he then got an idea to make it more intense and helps keep the mood alive. Sajin then raised one of his hands and then brought it down for an intense spanking motion, this made Meninas yelp with surprise, as her body was ringing of the stinging feeling of both pain and pleasure.

Sajin would do this several more times as as Meninas' eyes were rolling back into her skull as she teared up a bit and was drooling onto the bed sheets herself, it was certainly something she would not get from her past experiences. This went on for a while now, but like before, the both of them were reaching for their climax, Sajin finally managed to say "I'm gonna cum!" however Meninas was too high right now in bliss to ever reply or be aware.

Sajin was thrusting faster than before which made Meninas pant even faster, and after a few more thrusts, both of them came at the same time, both of them were grunting and moaning in joy. Meninas' love juices were squirting out and onto his member as it was dripping onto the bed sheets, and Sajin was filing her up with his essence until she was at full capacity.

This lasted for a full minute as the two were just frozen in place trying to finish up with their orgasmic release, but thanks to both Sajin's supply and stamina, it would not be that easy. After that minute, he finally came down, they were both panting loudly and they were sweating like crazy, Sajin would pull his member out of her, much to Meninas' disappointment with having lose his meat stick.

Meninas would just fall over onto her front and let the cool air calm her down, meanwhile, Liltotto grabbed Sajin's attention, he then looked over and saw her lay right in front of her as she said "Alright Mr. Komamora, time for you to feed me that sausage of yours, my belly is craving that and more." Sajin while still in his phase did just that and crawled over to Liltotto, grabbed both of her legs and dragged her over to his pelvis, she was relatively smaller than the others, he was wondering if he will fit at all.

Liltotto looked at him with annoyance and said "Stop being such a wimp and man up, I can take it!" With that, Sajin shook off his concerns and did as he was told instinctively, he then grabbed his member and then placed it to her womanhood entrance. After rubbing and probbing it a bit, he then started to push on the entrance, eventually, Sajin would succeed in entering her, although he was a bit too big for her.

Liltotto was gritting her teeth from such an intense feeling, grasping the sheets as she arched her back, she thought maybe she was biting off more than she could chew, for it was so massive you can see the member bulging down by her lower pelvis. Liltotto's eye were rolling back as she was gurgling, trying to calm herself down from how massive he was by comparison, Sajin on the other hand managed to calm himself down.

When that happened, his inner beast took over again and just started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace, Liltotto was gasping for air as each thrust was blowing the wind right out of her. This would not go any better for her as his thrusting only increased, at this rate, she would likely cum before he would, and she could not have that, or else she would be looked down by the other girls.

Just when all seemed lost for Liltotto, someone intervened, and when she looked up, it was Giselle as she pulled out his cock from Liltotto and said with a pout "I am sick and tired of waiting, I want my fix now, come on in big boy!" With that, Giselle just forcefully placed Sajin's member into her own womanhood, it was sudden and swift as Sajin gasped out loud, Giselle did the same thing as his massive thing almost tore her apart.

Giselle was currently above Liltotto as she was on her hands and knees, just inches away from the girl beneath her, Liltotto barely managed to say "You, what are you doing?" Giselle then looked down at her and replied "Like I said, I am tired of waiting and want in, besides, we girls got to look after one another." After this Sajin's libido was going through the roof as he now had two girls before him, as he was starting to thrust again, but this time he would alternate between the two giving them both equal attention.

Liltotto and Giselle were gasping and panting as his massive member would tear their womanhoods apart if he went in too much, tho they were technically the same age as the others, their physical forms were very petite in comparison. With the alteration between each womanhood, Giselle and Liltotto were holding each other real tight as they were riding the waves of ecstasy that is being plunged into them.

The heat and sweat was starting to build on both of them as they were at the mercy of Sajin's thrusting, they would then look at each other again where Giselle has the usual perverted smile, where she then says "Liltotto, you are so cute!" Liltotto was too late to act but Giselle then captured her lips in an intense kiss, this started with just the lips, but then she then forced her tongue into Liltotto's mouth as the two engaged in a tongue battle.

The two were off in their own private session while Sajin's thrusting only increased as the paste of his alteration increased too, he could barely managed especially now that Giselle entered the fray, adding double the work for him. However, he had to press on, going beyond his limit, he should have known that five was a pretty bold number to take on by himself, especially in this particular circumstances.

This did not last much longer as all three of them were on the verge of their respective climaxes, Sajin managed to say "I-I can't last much longer!" Giselle then released her lips from Liltotto and said "Go ahead! cum in us!" Liltotto would say otherwise but she was too far off the deep end to say otherwise. Sajin now no longer holding back was thrusting with all his might, making both girls feel like they were being succumbed to a jack hammer, with both the speed, force and hotness that came with it.

And after a few more hard thrusts, all three of them came at the same time, the two girls' bodies froze as their womanhoods trembled with delight and releasing their love fluids. While Sajin was doing what he was told as he alternated between both girls and releasing his essence into them both one spurt at a time, making sure that each of them gets their equal share of his semen.

This lasted for a full minute, as they were just panting and breathing heavily with the heavy coitus that they were just involved with, to Liltotto and Giselle this was definitely something that they would not forget. After a minute, their climaxes would die down and their bodies would relax and Sajin would pull out of them as his member was now limp yet still was huge none the less.

(Lemon Scene End)

He fell over onto the bed as he was breathing out of control as he honestly though he was just imagining the whole thing, it wasn't until he would actually regain his sense of self as he looked around him to see all five young ladies looking at him with mischievous smiles and were still naked. Sajin then asked in horror "What have you done to me?" Bambietta then replied "Nothing you didn't want to do, and something that would guarantee our long term "mutual" partnership."

Sajin was beginning to be angry as he said "You intend to blackmail me?" Candice then pointed up as Sajin looked up to see the room had cameras everywhere all hidden. She said "We already have everything we need, now we just need your answer." Meninas then said "Will you tell us to leave and risk being exposed or will you let us stay and maintain your honor."

Liltotto then added "This is something that you would definitely not want your business and those close to you to know about and be hurt because of it now don't you?" Sajin was now sullen at this point, he was trapped. Giselle then reached out to rub his face which made him shiver as she said "Ah, don't this way, we actually taken a liking to your dick, think about it, it will be mutual for you as well as you get to do it with five chicks like us!"

Besides what she said, there was no way out, he messed up, he was suppose to be a man of principle and moral discipline but he failed, and those close to him will be effected if this got out, to him, there was only one thing to do now. Sajin sighed as he then answered "Fine, I will let you stay, as long as you keep this under wraps." The girls smiled and cheered in triumph, Bambietta then said "Good, now then to celebrate, let us all go to bed now, you be much more relaxed than driving after the shit show you've been through."

Sajin grunted in frustration, as this was the only thing he can do now, as to listen to them, as he just laid down, the lights went out as all five girls then huddled around Sajin's large, muscular body as they curled up against him while naked as well. One by one they were falling asleep, taking in the hot older man that really gave each of them a good time, and they cannot wait to see what the future holds for them now that they can do what they want with him.

* * *

**~ Wow, that went on longer than I have thought it would, but now I am glad to have got it onto story form than keeping it stuck in my head.**

**~ So like some of my other stories where I get the planned part out of the way, I let my readers read it and if they like it and wish to see more, they can send me PMs with their ideas on how this would continue.**

**~ Well, time for me to shut down for a while and let my writing batteries recharge.**

**~ Remember to like and review if you enjoyed the story.**

**~ See ya'll next time, and until then, stay beautiful!**


End file.
